Koban
A large, elvish city located along the coast, on the border between the Isnali Dunes and The Steppes. History Old elvish city established as a fishing and farming settlement with a royal family that govern the town. Koban grew slowly over the years until the town began to import goods from Goldcliff. Gold became a common accessory and a symbol of wealth. The imports began making some merchants rich, so the people began to take advantage of the trade opportunities in other parts of The Steppes. Magical items began to be imported from Garanth and Fore-Etum, which lead to grand technological innovations. Over the years, trade expanded out toward the north, leading to the establishment of the town of Valleygate by the Randion Family. During this time of economic prosperity, the three wealthiest merchant families rose to power within the city: The Randion Family, The Malar Family and The Sidpawn Family. The leader of each family became a member of The Three Merchant Families, a council within the government that shares power with the royal family. Members of the council are referred to as Trade Princes. A great divide in class emerged because of these merchant families and the majority of Koban citizens fell into a depression. Violence began to erupt in the city. Violence that grew into a gang filled slum within the heart of the city. The Koban Chariot Derby started as an illegal blood sport where gangs in Koban would race each other using animals ranging from horses to lions to reach a predesignated finish line. The government quickly cracked down on this blood sport and it was forced out of the city and into the dunes. Without the threat of pedestrian fatalities, the public quickly took an interest in the races. Many would stand on the edge of town to watch, even place bets on who would win. As the popularity of the races grew, the Sidpawn Family took an interest in the event. They began to host bets, and sponsor racers, often disconnecting them from their former gang. Eventually, the Trade Princes began hosting the event annually. People from all across Flynn come to watch. Notable Events * The Koban Chariot Derby is an annual event held every year. Notable Locations The Lost Shoemaker - A regular elvish tavern founded by a former shoemaker. Dire Lion Spirits- An upscale bar Grongar’s Tavern & Inn - A regular all inclusive bar, primarily used by dwarves and gnomes. Sour Fish Flagon - A dirtbag tavern. Bubbling Cauldron - Alchemists shop run by an elf. Brother’s in Arms - Blacksmith’s shop that specializes in weapons. Owned by two dwarves who are not actually related but will sometimes tell people they are. Orsoph Cortie and Aragon Denis Rullia’s Outfitter - Blacksmith shop that specializes in armor. Owned by a tough look woman who is somewhat sexist towards men. The Silk & Hide Tailor - A clothier whos child went missing one day ago. When visited, she is putting up a poster in her window with a picture of her child on it. The Grove of Desna - A large “Central Park” at the heart of Koban.Category:City Category:Federation Category:Steppes